Dark Offerings
by FireintheWind
Summary: After Nny comes back from "vacation" 10 years later he wants to reacquaint with an old friend. Rated M for fluffy stuff and lemons in later chapters. NnyxOlder Squee
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Jhonen Vasquez. Therefore, I do not own Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Squee!, I Feel Sick, or any other thing he wrote ( or drew as the case may be). That would be nifty though… But I do own this story and its plot. And your souls, I own those too.

This may be OOC but it's my creative right. Don't bitch at me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Squee was glad when the scary neighbour-man left around then years ago when Squee was only seven years old. The man with the skinny body and the long fingers and the spiky black hair, otherwise known as Johnny or Nny, always scared Squee. Poor Squee still had nightmares about Nny cutting off the hand of a man and showing the man's brain to Squee. Squee… that was the name Nny gave to Todd Casil all those years ago. Squee was going back to his room after his unloving mother and father sent him away when he heard noizes coming from the bathroom. Squee's now long gone teddy bear, Shmee, warned Squee of what might happen, Nny chopping Squee up and putting him in the garbage. Still Squee went to investigate the noize, seeing Nny for the first time. Squee, who was now seventeen, was horrified when he heard noizes start to come from Nny's house again, number 777.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this is a little short. Hopefully the chapters will get longer…

I want criticism. But flamers turn back now or I'll beat you with a bag of rabid monkeys! You do not like it, then do not read it. But do review. Maybe you'll even get chapters faster. I do want at least two reviews before I write the next chapter. (Even though I'll probably write more sooner anyway.)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Jhonen Vasquez. Therefore, I do not own Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Squee!, I Feel Sick, or any other thing he wrote ( or drew as the case may be). That would be nifty though… But I do own this story and its plot. And your souls, I own those too.

This may be OOC but it's my creative right. Don't bitch at me.

By the way I usually write in first person so third is kinda new to me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nny was glad to finally be back home after his "vacation". Nny's vacation just so

happened to be a trip into hell. He liked it there. It was much better than heaven whose

occupants just sat in chairs all day. Except for when Johnny was there. Then there was

head explode-ey. Hell didn't change Nny much. Physically he still looked the same way

he did ten years ago. His hair had even grew back from his first trip to hell. But all in all

he still looked like the same homicidal maniac he did before. Nny thought it was great to

be home and quickly returned to his old work of ridding the world of all the undeserving

insects. Nny thought it was fun especially because he didn't have to touch vile human

fluids any more or talk to styrofoam or floating rabbit heads. They all disappeared after

Moose was destroyed and the universe sort of ended. But Nny was pretty happy

nonetheless. Especially when he heard the telltale 'squee' of his bestest friend Squee

Sorry this is a little short. Hopefully the chapters will get longer…

I want criticism. But flamers turn back now or I'll beat you with a bag of rabid monkeys! You do not like it, then do not read it. But do review. Maybe you'll even get chapters faster. I do want at least two reviews before I write the next chapter. (Even though I'll probably write more sooner anyway.) Ahhhhh! Guys it looks soooo short! I hate doing it like that but it's much longer on paper. They'll get longer I promise!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Jhonen Vasquez. Therefore, I do not own Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Squee!, I Feel Sick, or any other thing he wrote ( or drew as the case may be). That would be nifty though… But I do own this story and its plot (Also I own the poem that's later in the chapter so don't steal that either). And your souls, I own those too.

This may be OOC but it's my creative right. Don't bitch at me.

By the way I usually write in first person so third is kinda new to me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squee usually walked to school with his best friend Pepito, who also so happened to be the anti-Christ, but today he was careful to avoid Nny's house and any other living (or maybe even not living) thing. But at school Pepito did find Squee.

"Where were you earlier? I waited for you," The anti-Christ said.

"Well, I was running late so I… must have missed you," Squee replied not wanting his friend to know the person of his nightmares returned, at least not yet anyway.

'Oh God. He knows I'm lying to him,' Squee thought at Pepito's knowing stare.

But thankfully for Squee the bell rang releasing Squee from Pepito's gaze. The day went by quickly for Squee who was in a trance like state wondering if his old neighbour would remember him. Squee got home to an empty house, as was usual lately. He flopped down on his bed and felt the crunch of paper beneath him.

'Hmmm. Mommy and Daddy usually don't leave notes for me,' Squee thought rolling on his side to try and fish the note from underneath him. Squee tore open the envelope.

"Come and take a walk with me on the dark side of me mind. We'll open up these doors and see what we can find. Do the things here scare you? Don't worry yourself a bit. I'll be here to protect you but this trip you won't forget. Watch where you walk don't step on anyone. Open up your eyes and mind this just might be fun. I tend to see things clearly but from a different view. So read between the lines and you might learn something new." Squee continued, "Meet me in the parking lot of the 24/7 at midnight tonight. I'll be waiting." Squee was confused and had no idea of who it could be.

He thought, 'Well, at least I know it wasn't from Nny. It was poetic and Nny is not poetic in the least. He'd probably kill me, but he'd never write me poetry.' As the saying goes curiosity killed the cat… and maybe even the Squee too. And since this wasn't the first time this had happened and Squee was alive so far Squee decided to go.

-----------------------------------------------

I want criticism. But flamers turn back now or I'll beat you with a bag of rabid monkeys! You do not like it, then do not read it. But do review. Maybe you'll even get chapters faster. Also I apologize if this is a little short. It's longer than the other chapters though…


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Jhonen Vasquez. Therefore, I do not own Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Squee!, I Feel Sick, or any other thing he wrote ( or drew as the case may be). That would be nifty though… But I do own this story and its plot. And your souls, I own those too.

This may be OOC but it's my creative right. Don't bitch at me.

By the way I usually write in first person so third is kinda new to me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was eleven thirty and Squee was starting to walk to the 24/7. The roads were dark and the houses were sleepy, its occupants motionless. It was balmy and a gentle breeze was rustling through the trees and playing with Squee's spiked black hair. The walk was long but Squee didn't mind, it's not like Squee had anyone to drive him anyway. So Squee was walking, adrenaline making his heart beat faster. When Squee was on the corner across from the 24/7 he paused to see if he could see anyone or anything moving. Squee didn't see anything so he walked across the street sighing.

'I hope I'm not making a mistake,' Squee thought. 'Maybe it's that pretty boy in English… Or maybe Pepito…'

Squee figured he'd go inside and get a brain freezy. In cherry doom of course which was the only good flavor. Much better that icy ham, frosty peanut or whatever else they put in that damned machine. It wasn't after three a.m. so he didn't have to "convince" the clerk to let him have one.

Squee walked out of the 24/7 sucking on his freezy. It was nearing ten after midnight and Squee crouched down and leaned against the wall…

--------------------

Nny was surprised but pleased when he saw Squee standing across the street from the 24/7 looking around. When Squee walked out of the 24/7 Nny smiled slightly because he too had the remains of a Cherry Doom Brain Freezy next to him. He watched as Squee slid down the wall of the 24/7 and put his head on his arms. After a few minutes of Squee not moving Nny went over and prodded Squee gently with his foot. Squee flopped over on his side and Nny could see that the poor kid had fallen asleep.

'How exhausted the kid must be to fall asleep against the side of a cold wall while meeting a "stranger". I wonder if his parents are still the morons who didn't care about their only son,' Nny thought gazing down into Squee's peaceful face.

Nny sighed and picked up Squee. His beat up little car was parked around the corner so Nny laid Squee on the back seat and drove him to 777…

-----------------------------------------------

I want criticism. But flamers turn back now or I'll beat you with a bag of rabid monkeys! You do not like it, then do not read it. But do review. Maybe you'll even get chapters faster. Also I apologize if this is a little short. And thank you to Affectionate-Ferret for being the first (and only one) to review!


End file.
